Nunca lo diria
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Por que Madrid ten  ia sus motivos para no darle la independencia a su hermano, pero nunca diría que ese motivo tenía nombres y apellidos


Nunca lo diría

(_ por que María tenía sus motivos para no dar la independencia a su hermano, y ese motivo tenía nombre y apellidos)_

-Dame la independencia-pidió, más bien ordenó, Euskadi a su hermana Madrid que le miraba rabiosa, si las miradas matasen el vasco estaría muerto siete veces.

-¿qué parte de "no" no has entendido Enrique?-dijo la madrileña perdiendo la paciencia

El resto de comunidades miraban la escena con pavor, como si en cualquier momento se pudiese desatar una guerra, todos sabían que era una batalla perdida, Madrid en esos temas era muy cabezota y no daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿Pero por que no?-preguntó el joven de cabellos negros y ojo negro con un toque verde, el ojo derecho era una simple cuenca vacía que había cubierto con un parche negro.

-Tengo mis motivos Euskadi-dijo la joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño largo adornado con una cinta roja sentándose, a su lado una osa parda miraba la pela sin saber si meterse a defender a su dueña o no.

-¿ y cuales son?-la pregunta sonrojó a Madrid que apartó la mirada.

-Unos-dijo sonrojada.

-Propongo que vallamos a comer- dijo Andalucía que veía muy roja a su hermana, él sabía los motivos y sabía que el vasco no podía enterarse.

-Es verdad, yo tengo hambre- dijo Ceuta.

-¿Habrá plátanos?-inquirió Canarias soñador mientras se dirigía ala salida

-Venga Leo vamos a comer- dijo el animosos Castilla la Mancha tirando del brazo de su gemelo

-Ya voy, ya voy, no tires tanto Mateo- respondió el leonés.

Euskadi también se fue, tras acercarse a Madrid que trataba de bajar su nivel de sonrojo. Sin pensarlo mucho le tendió la mano cual galán, haciendo que la chica no supiese que hacer.

-Vamos a comer enana-le dijo como si hubiera olvidado la discusión.

-s-si-dijo tomando la mano de su hermano con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que interiormente al vasco le pareció adorable.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería juntos de la mano, con la osa de Madrid tras ellos, mirando mal al vasco, como si esperase que en cualquier momento este atacase a su dueña por no darle la independencia. Se pusieron a la cola de la cafetería, donde vieron como el canario se apropiaba de todos los plátanos que aún no se habían servido, y como la valenciana trataba sin éxito llevarse el último pan con tomate que había pero que le fue arrebatado por Cataluña.

Empezaron ambos a servirse comida cuando sus manos se rozaron al coger el último yogur de fresa que había, ambos apartaron la manos como si se hubieran dado un calambre y un nuevo sonrojo subió a la cara de la madrileña que apartó la mirada para tratar de conservar su faceta de chica dura.

-Toma, para ti- Enrique puso el yogur en la bandeja de su hermana menor.

-Gracias –dijo la chica y armándose de valor le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Madrid fue a sentarse junto a sus hermanos Castilla, pero cambió de opinión al ver como estos estaba haciendo manitas bajo la mesa.

-Siéntate conmigo-propuso el de pelo negro, que había caminaba hacia la mesa de Cataluña.

Madrid asintió y le siguió notando como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía muy claro el porqué a ella le gustaba el vasco, le gustaba como se suponía que no tenía que gustarle, ¡pero por el amor de Dios, si era su hermano mayor!, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba al vasco, aunque pelease siempre con él, aunque le mandase a la mierda continuamente, bien podría darle la independencia para así poder estar mejor con él, pero había un motivo por el cual no se lo daba, por el cual siempre le decía que no… y ese motivo la arroyó al grito de ¡Esukadi! tirándola sobre su osa, ese motivo que era una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules y cuerpo escultural que estaba colgada del cuello de Esukadi.

-Mónaco- dijo con odio la capital que estaba manchada por culpa de la comida que había sido tirada sobre ella.

-Hola mon amour –saludó la rubia al vasco que trataba de alejarse de ella.-¿te dieron ya la independencia?

-No Beatrice, aún no-dijo el vasco mirando a su hermana menor preocupado.

-Me largo-pensó la madrileña ya sin hambre al ver como los labios de la rubia se acercaban a los de su hermano, no quería verlo, o sabía que mataría a la rubia tirándola del quinto piso o lanzando a su osa contra ella- vámonos Hidra-llamó a su osa.

-Pues cuando te la den nos casaremos-dijo la rubia antes de unir sus labios con los vascos en un beso que aunque no lo pareciera era unilateral.

Y ese era el motivo por que Madrid nunca daría la independencia a Euskadi, cierta rubia a la que algún día no muy lejano mandaría de una patada a su país, pero ya le podrían preguntar sus hermanos su verdadero motivo que ella no lo diría, no diría que el verdadero motivo no era la economía del vasco, no diría que el verdadero motivo tenía nombre y apellidos, no diría que el verdadero motivo era la rubia roba vascos que ahora se colgaba del brazo de Enrique impidiéndole comer a gusto.

No, nunca lo diría …¿verdad?


End file.
